Shadow eagle
by XxMuddy-PiexX
Summary: A story told widely around the clans of the hills. Tis a tale of great mischeif and the consequences that follows. Rated T for gore


**Hey guys who are still here ^^. Wow, bet you haven't seen me in forever. I miss all your wonderful reviews and kind comments. So I bring you this all the way from the land of Deviant art. I now reside there, drawing, role-playing, and being deputy to the most wonderful clan in the hills. I encourage you to go and find me there, see what I've been up to, and hang around. Deviant art is a wonderful place. SO i bring you this, a story I created for a festival. Told by my character Mudfur, this story now haunts the minds of the apprentices in the hills. So enjoy and I hope to hear from you.**

**Love and best wishes **

**~Muddy**

A long time ago, before most of you were born, there were many disrespectful apprentices. They put thorns in the elder nests, scared away prey, and soaked the freshkill in the rivers. One day the worst of all the pranking apprentices trespassed through each other's territories, they chased each other until they were far beyond the clan territories, where rocks were so tall they seemed to touch the sky. The apprentices looked at each other with mischievous eyes, they climbed the tall rock, pushing each other and scrabbling upwards. When the finally reached the top, they found the largest bird nest they had all ever seen, black colored eggs the size of large rocks sat snuggly in it. The biggest apprentice stepped forward, his pelt black as night, some say his name was Shadepaw; his ice blue eyes were cold and scheming. He turned to the others and loudly announced "Let's make the eggs fall to the ground" Another larger apprentice smiled dimly, this one was a dark grey tabby, his amber eyes glinted. Most elders say his name was Jaggedpaw. He meowed happily "Sounds like fun!"The smaller apprentice beside him was a she-cat, brown as the bark on an willow tree hence her name Willowpaw, she shuffled her paws lazily, "As long as I get to push one off myself" The last apprentice snorted. He was a light orange tabby and although he was the smallest, he had the biggest attitude. He dark green eyes shone and seemed irritated "Let's do it then, instead of wasting our time up here and freezing to death" The other three apprentices nodded and began to nudge the eggs to the edge. Shadepaw was the first to push one off; he stuck his tongue out and laughed "Stupid birds". Jaggedpaw pushed one off next, Willowpaw after him. Lastly Tigerpaw pushed his egg to the side. He growled at the dark colored egg before he shoved it off with a mighty push, he watched as it fell into the darkness.

The apprentices laughed and purred together, until a strong wind began to blow, the moon shone and the sky was clear. Willowpaw shivered, "Maybe we should go now" she whimpered. Shadepaw smirked and looked around at the nest, there lying in the corner was one last egg; it seemed smaller than the others. Shadepaw gleefully bounced over and started to roll the egg as he placed it on the side another gust of wind blew, followed by a terrifying screech. The four apprentices looked up, their eyes wild with fright as a large black figure landed on the side of the nest, the cats squinted to make out its shape. Jaggedpaw took a step backward, his ears as flat as the plains. "It's an Eagle!" he whispered loudly. The black eagle stretched out its long wings, the apprentices gasped, as they looked at it. Wisps of shadows came from its wings. And its eyes, oh its eyes were as red as Deathberries. Willowpaw let out a shriek of terror as the eagle leaned in on them. It cocked its head and stared at Shadepaw, who was next to her last egg. Shadepaw aggressively swished his tail and hissed, but by mistake he flicked the egg, which was already teetering on the side. The 4 apprentices watched in pure terror as the egg fell into the darkness. The monstrous eagle stretched its wings wide and let out an ear-splitting screech. Tigerpaw yowled as loud as he could to the others "RUN!" but it was in vain. Shadepaw turned quickly and began sliding down the slope, Willowpaw behind him. Jaggedpaw stared with wide eyes, to afraid to move. Tigerpaw tried to call out to him, but it was too late. The Shadow Eagle grabbed him with her mighty talons. Jaggedpaw let out a silent yowl, Tigerpaw shrieked and began running down the slope. Willowpaw being smaller than Shadepaw stumbled down the slope faster; as she reached the bottom she made a sprint into the fields, Shadepaw following a few fox lengths behind her. Tigerpaw, who was just reaching the bottom, watched as the Shadow Eagle swooped down, wisps following behind her, Shadepaw heard the mighty flapping of her wings before it was too late and dove into the thick trees. Willowpaw on the other hand stayed on the moorlands, in the complete open. The Shadow Eagle gave out a mighty screech as it closed in on her. Willowpaw turned sharply going too fast, twisting her paw and then came a loud snap as her paw broke. Tigerpaw began running for the trees not wanting to suffer her same fate. He watched as the Shadow Eagle snatched her up and disappeared into the black sky.

A storm began to move in, lightning struck the ground and a faint shape could be seen in the clouds. Shadepaw spotted Tigerpaw and ran to him, he looked as he were about to cry, he and Willowpaw had been so close. Tigerpaw looked through the trees searching for the ominous black shadow. The two ran as hard and as fast as they could, Reaching the clan territories. Tigerpaw looked at Shadepaw "What do we do?" he yowled in terror as the wind blew harshly against their pelts. Shadepaw opened his mouth to answer, but a loud screech came from a distance. The two began running to Lightclan where the thickest trees grew as they crossed over an icy river, the Shadow Eagle came into view. Shadepaw, who wasn't accustomed to the ice, began to slip and slide. Tigerpaw being from Waterclan ran with skill over to him, pushing him to the side with a huff he began to cross as well. As he was crossing the middle of the stream, the Shadow Eagle dropped down onto the bank and snapped down onto Tigerpaw's tail with a sickening crunch. Tigerpaw yowled in pain and dug his claws into the ice, trying to get away. The eagle was too strong, and it flapped its mighty wings, soaring into the air. Shadepaw watched as his last friend was sucked into the night.

Shadepaw gave a long yowl of pain, having the hurt of his friend's death strike his heart. He ran, attempting to zigzag through the brush and streams. The storm had completely darkened the terrain lightning sparked in every direction he looked quickly behind him, every lightning flash illuminate the dark figure of the Shadow Eagle. It was gaining. Fast. Shadepaw ran onto Hollowclan territory leaping over and under rocks, he could feel the beating of the Shadow Eagles wings behind him. He dove into a large cave, completely shrouded in darkness; he pressed his back against the wall of the cave as he heard the claws of the massive bird scrape along the caves entrance. "Starclan save me" he whispered. The Shadow Eagle peered into the cave, its red eyes glowing, lightning struck, illuminating the cave for one second Shadepaw's black pelt may have blended in with the shadows, but his whimper of fear gave him away. The giant bird stretched out its wings and let out a long and terrible screech. Shadepaw shrieked loudly along with the eagle, as it moved in. The Shadowed Eagle placed its mighty talons onto his back before carrying him away, his blood splattered throughout the cave. It is said that the cave's floor is still stained where the last of the group of apprentices was brought down.

Some say it was just a legend, and that no such creature lived near the hills, and that it was some crazy old cat's tale. Some say they knew the young cats, and that they got what they deserved. I say, that the bird still flies through the night, still snatching up young apprentices for revenge. Watch the skies for the wisps and the glowing eyes, shelter your kits, and hide your elders. Warriors even you cannot stop this monster. Apprentices, my advice to you... Respect all and do not go looking for trouble, or the Shadow Eagle will snatch you up.


End file.
